Zoro's Little Sister
by Love Shadow
Summary: Zoro's lil sister is 18 and misses him after he left for exploring. Now after she meets up with the Zoro and the crew can she create her adventures with them? can she deal with the curse of eating the Usa Usa no mi? Can she and Sanji fall in love?
1. Just like the Moon

My name is Roronao. Artemis Roronao just like the Moon.

I was staring up at the beautiful sun in my favorite tree on the whole island of Helios (made Up). I got a great view of the ocean. I don't know why but I felt so comfortable and relaxed when I'm near the ocean. I think maybe since my older brother, Zoro, is a pirate now and I never get to see him. I miss him so much.

I then felt a sharp pain on my side. Out of of nowhere then I was taken by surprise. Something behind me grabbed me. I turned my head a little to find a mean looking pirate with his crew members behind him. The captain then put a sword around my neck. His cold sword against my neck sent shivers of fear down my body.

"Who are you?" I squeaked out.

"Calm down princess. It'll all be fine in the end for you. Heh Heh.." The cold pirates laughed.

He then put his sword in his holder. But then he threw me over his shoulders like I was light as a feather. I would use my bow and arrows right now if I could reach them.

"Let me go." I said firm.

He and his crew laughed loudly. I felt a lump in my throat. This is probably going to be the end for me. He then jumped from where my tree was. I was screaming the whole time. Couldn't he just take the long way too the beach?? I mean instead of killing me he could use a live hostage not a dead toy. What am I here for again?!!

Next thing I knew I landed on the fuzzy sand. The pirate then plopped me down without a care of how I was. My head dove into the sand.

"Heh heh.. Straw Hats if you want this girl alive, I think you know what I want." the captain smirked.

I then coughed the sand out of my mouth. But when I did I thought I heard something familiar. Something way too familiar. I mean it sounded like my brother Zoro. I couldn't be him, could it? No way! He's out on the sea.

"ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!" I heard Zoro's voice.

I turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw. First I saw a goofy looking person with a straw hat on. Next was a girl with short orange hair. Next was a guy who's nose was bigger than Pinocchio's. Next to him was a girl with long black hair. Next to her was a blonde guy who was semi-cute/hot. Next to the guy was a cute small reindeer. Finally there was him, my Nii-san, Zoro!

I was fighting back tears of joy. I wanted to run to him but two pirates were guarding us.

"Get out of Nii-san's and my way!" I barked at them with force and power

All of them laughed at me. I just smirked at them so did Zoro. He knew you shouldn't mess with me ever.

So I pulled at a silver arrow and my silver bow. Zoro nodded for me to use my arrows. His crew of pirates gave us questioning looks as the other pirates kept laughing at me.

I pulled back the bow and released the arrow and it hit the captain of the evil pirates. He fell to the ground in pain as blood dripped down his back. A direct hit on the shoulders. The pirate captain was cursing foul words as his crew charged at me.

Luffy's POV

"ARTEMIS!!!!!!!!!" Zoro's voice called out.

Then that girl turned around and locked eyes with Zoro. I saw her completely now.

She had pale skin. Her eyes were blue- no green- no blue. I guess they change colors.. COOL!!! I want eyes like that!! Her hair was a dark dirty blonde that could kind of past for clothes were beat up probably from the pirates. From what we all could see she had grey shorts and black sandals with a white shirt. Though there was blood stains here and there.

"Who's she?" Me and Usopp asked.

Zoro's face didn't move. He had a worried face and a petrified one at that.

The next thing I know that girl called Zoro her Nii-san. HOLY CRAP!!! That has to be Zoro's sister!! Oh my freaking god, why didn't that sword head tell us that!!While I was freaking out I saw this: Zoro's sister with a bow in her hands and the evil captain on the floor in pain with a silver arrow in his shoulder blade. That must've been Zoro's sister.

"WOAH!! THAT LOOKED SO COOL!!" I yelled bouncing up and down.

Now the crew was ganging in on her. I knew we all had to help her. I think that last arrow was her last arrow.

"Anyone want to help me out?" Sanji said running into to the fight.

Artemis' POV

DAMN! I only brought one arrow!

"GYA!" I screamed.

A man then grabbed me by my neck. I winced in pain. I couldn't breathe and my vision was getting blurrier. I could see one thing though, all the other pirates getting their swords out. I knew this was it.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol"

I was then dropped from where I was. My vision came back and I saw this. I saw Straw Hat boy save me. The pirates then left scared. Cowards!!

"Oi! Artemis!" Zoro called out.

I tried to stand up. In the end though I was falling backwards. I prepared to hit the ground but somebody caught me.

"Take it easy. You're bruised up." The blonde guy said smiling down at me.

I knew I was blushing pink. This guy looked so, so, I don't know the word for it. Crap, now I'm being an idiot.

"T-thank you." I managed out.

I then was able to maintain balance on my feet. Not for long though since Zoro tackled me with the most giant hug there was. I hugged my Nii-san back. I haven't seen him in forever! I'm so glad to have my older brother back.

"Zoro-Nii! I'm so happy!" I yelled.

"Same here Artemis. You okay?" Zoro asked me.

I nodded my head with a reply of no. I lied though.

I then saw his crew staring at us weirdly. OH YEAH! I forgot to introduce myself.

"Thank you very much for you help. My name is Roronao, Artemis Roronao just like the moon. I'm just one year younger then my older brother Zoro which you should all know. Nice to meet you all." I said.

All of them except for the straw hat boy went wide-eyed, well minus Zoro of course.

"Calm down guys. It's just my sister." Zoro said casually.

"Well why didn't you tell us you MARIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pinocchio snapped at him.

I rolled my eyes. Zoro's got a great crew. I love how they're just like me and Zoro when we were little. Haha, good times.

"Pardon me but my name is Nico, Robin Nico. Pleasure to meet you Artemis." The black hair girl introduced.

I smiled at her to reply. Since I'm a lazy girl it's much better for me to not move my lips. Too much work.

"Captain Usopp is the name!" Pinocchio jumped in.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM! I'm the captain of the strawhats, Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy." Straw Hat guy said hitting Usopp on the head.

They were now giving each other glares. Guess it's time for a staring contest. More things that remind me of Zoro and me as we were little kids.

"I'm your prince, Prince Sanji, my goddess Artemis." the blonde boy said taking my hand.

Zoro had anger fumes coming out of him. He and the orange haired lady slapped him on the back of the head.

"SANJI DON'T HIT ON MY SISTER, EYEBROW FREAK!!" Zoro yelled.

He was rubbing his head. Orange haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's the flirt of the crew. By the way my name is Nami. Glad to meet'ya." Orange hair girl reasssured.

Finally there was the reindeer hiding behind Usopp and Robin. I bent down to his level trying to be friendly. He hid behind Robin's leg more. I smiled to show him there was nothing to be scared of me.

"Who are you, little guy?" I asked sweetly.

He peered out more from where he was hiding behind Robin. I could tell he was warming up to me.

"My name is Chopper." he said.

I was about to reply but I felt dizzy. It felt like everybody was spinning round and round. My legs became all wobbly. Eventually I passed out on the beach......................


	2. Sensei

I woke up in a small room. It had a hard wood floor and a small bed that I was laying on. Next to that was a small side table. I looked outside the window and I saw that I was actually on a ship! Hopefully we didn't set sail yet.

Then I noticed that I wasn't in my normal clothes. I had flannel pajamas on me. Covering my arms, wrists, and legs were bandages. I had another bandage under my left eye. I guess I got pretty banged up while facing the evil pirates. I wonder how much Zoro is worried right now. He has had a history for over worrying in the past, and I mean a lot.

"Artemis, you awake?" I heard Sanji's voice

He then entered the room before I could even speak. In his hands was a tray of yummy looking foods. It had delicious looking ham, mashed potatoes that looked elegant and a glass of water on the side since I guess I'm not allowed to have soda or anything. But the food does look pretty good.

"This looks yummy!" I said licking my lips.

He then laughed lightly at me. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Well eat, I didn't make you lunch for nothing." Sanji said.

I picked up my fork and knife. I cut up a piece of my ham and I was about to eat until I thought of something. I bet Sanji didn't eat anything yet. So I pushed my plate a little closer to him.

"Here, have some. I'm not that hungry anyways." I said cheerfully.

His face gave me a questioning look. He then shook his head no and pushed the meal back to me.

"No Chopper said that you need to eat. Besides your brother told me this is your favorite. So eat up." He smirked at me.

I smiled at him and took a bite of my ham. As soon as I did the whole gang of Straw Hats bursted in the room. Though Luffy just looked lost and wandered in.

"Artemis are you feeling any better?" Nami asked me.

"Yep Yep!" I said punching the air.

Then Zoro took a seat next to my bed, next to Sanji. He was about to speak but gave a death glare at Sanji.

"Artemis why are you even on Helios Island?" My older brother asked me.

That hit me. I don't want to tell him. I don't even want to think about this place. I didn't want to mention his name. I didn't want to mention how I got here. Especially after somebody I loved died to protect me. I just couldn't bear it. Zoro would then go crazy if I told him even about who rules this Island and what he made me eat.

"Let's just say that Perseus-Sensei wasn't the nicest person ever....." I said quietly

I then solemnly left the room.

I then leaned against the side of boat. Though we were still just on a dock on the beach. I kept staring vastly into the never ending blue.

**Zoro's POV**

"Nani? Who's this Perseus-sensei?" Usopp and Luffy asked.

I can't believe she said that damn name! I want to kill him just by hearing that name I want to kill him. I told Artemis over and over not to trust him.

Out of my rage of anger I slammed my fist down on Artemis' plate. The plate was smashed into smithereens. Even Sanji's cooking was destroyed.

"He taught her everything about Archery, even Artemis Archery ... DAMN HIM!!" I yelled out.

Sanji then went to leave the room.

"I'm going to get what's going on with this Perseus guy and Artemis-chan." He said cooly.

Robin and Nami smirked at each other and rolled their eyes in harmony.

"Just whatever you do, don't call her Artemis-swan" Robin and Nami said annoyed.

They were right. Sanji always called Robin and Nami that.

"Especially don't say Mellorine around her." I said cold being protective of her.

**Artemis' POV**

Zoro-nii was right. He didn't trust Perseus from the start. I should've listened to him and not've learned archery at such a great price that I didn't even know about. I'M SO STUPID!!!!!!! I TRUSTED THAT DAMN WEASEL AND NOW LOOK!!!!!!! I WANT TO KILL HIM SOO SOO BAD RIGHT NOW. I WOULD LOVE TO KILL THAT PERSON EVEN IF IT MEANS MY LIFE!!!!!

Sigh.... but he has guards around him every second. There's no way I could lay a finger on him, especially with how much power he has right now.

"Oi! Artemis!" I heard Sanji call for me.

"EEP-oh wait it's only you Sanji-kun." I said surprised.

Right now I was trying my best not to turn red. I usually get like that if somebody surprises me, but if I think of the person a bit more than usual that just makes it 10x's worse.

"So what's up Sanji-kun?" I asked

He then placed his elbow against the edge of the boat. He gave me a serious look, much more serious when he called me the Goddess Artemis.

"Who's this Perseus guy? If he hurt a lady like you in anyway Zoro and me are going to kill him. Though I think Zoro wants to kill him anyways though." Sanji said chivalrous.

I blushed a deep red for sure then. I know Zoro-nii wanted to kill him way before any of this, but why Sanji?

Still though, I clutched rail of the side of the boat. My head sank. I guess with Luffy, Zoro-nii, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Robin they can help me kill him. Now I have to tell Sanji about the Devil of Helios, The Demon sent from Hell itself, The Child of Satan: Perseus Inori.

"Here's how it all started about Perseus Inori that demon sent from Hell itself." I started.

**FLASHBACK**

I was about 16 years old watching 17 year old Zoro spar with a dummy. He ripped it to shreds immediately. That's my Onii-san! To me he's the best swordsman ever since he can do it with three swords. The best swordsWOMAN though is hands down, Kuina........

Zoro-nii was about an hour away before he left to venture out into the unknown. Before he did I had to show what this cute teacher who was about 17 as well had taught me. His name was Perceus Inori. He taught me all these really cool archery moves, even the legendary Artemis Archery, the style and attacks with bows and arrows that have been rumored to have been used by the Greek Goddess Artemis herself.

"Oi! Artemis-chan!" I heard Perseus say.

He was behind me about a meter away arriving in housing complex. Zoro-nii gave me a questioning look.

"Zoro-nii this is Perseus-Sensei. He's been teaching me archery for about half a year to impresss you Zoro-nii!" I said.

Perseus then shook Zoro's hand. Zoro then patted my head like he always does.

"Oi, that's my girl. Well show me your skills." Zoro chuckled.

Perseus threw me my bow and one silver arrow. Perseus then put an apple on his head. We practiced this trick many times before. Well not really, he made me practice on dummies. He said that I've gotten good enough to to the apple trick.

I concentrated on my mark. I released the arrow from the bow. I hit the apple!

"Good Job Artemis-chan, meet me later at five for my practice." Perseus said as he left.

Zoro had distated look as Perseus left. He kept staring him down. He always over reacted though. I'm used to it.

"That was great though I don't trust that guy. I just get a weird aura from him." Zoro said coldly.

I rolled my eyes. I then realized what time it was. It was time to say goodbye to Nii-san. I can't believe I'm saying bye to him. I then rushed to him and gave him a monster hug.

I surprised him. I was actually crying in his chest. I didn't care if I looked stupid. I knew I would miss my Onii-san.

"Artemis, I'll be back. I promise." Zoro said patting my back.

I then let go of him. I knew I was going to miss him.

"BYE BYE ZORO-NII!!" I waved as he left in the distance.

I was still fighting back tears. I had to be strong though. I had to be strong for the Roronoa clan. Besides when Zoro makes a promise he keeps it until the day he dies. I know he won't die. But then I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

I turned around and saw it was Perseus and a gang of men. They had sinister looks on their faces....................................

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was clutching the bars on the side of the ship even more. Sanji bit hit lower lip when I finished that last part.

"He and his gang weren't their to train. They gang raped me... He then kidnapped me from my hometown and sailed across the ocean. He landed on this island, Helios. He dumped me on the beach and left me to die. Before he left me to rot he shoved the Usa Usa no Mi, the Bunny Bunny Fruit down my throat. Months later when a doctor on the beach saved me, I found out that he ruled the island with force, power, and money. I heard that Arlong from Cocoyashi village is just like him." I said on the verge of tears.

Sanji kicked the side of the ship with great force. He muttered foul words when he said that.

"Damn that man! Who does he think he is!? He treats ladies like garbage!! What does this Usa Usa no Mi do anyway?" Sanji asked pissed off.

I took a deep breathe. I hated the Usa Usa no Mi as much as I hated Perseus himself.

"The Usa Usa no Mi. It can make the user transform into a rabbit at will. On full moons though, they automatically turn half human, half human. For attack purposes they can jump in the air and stomp down at heights of 200 meters (656 ft). At night their appearance changes automatically, only during the day they have only bunny ears and a tail. During the day though they develop these symptoms: over eating carrots, hyperness, and too emotional." I heard Robin say from the shadows.

I peered as the rest of the straw hats came out of the shadows. WERE THEY EAVESDROPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why were you all eavesdropping?!!" I asked with anger.

Everyone I could picture with sweatdrops.

"I came out since I hate that Perseus and want to kill him. Also since I'm your older brother I can eavesdrop anytime I want. Heh Heh." Zoro laughed

"I came out since I heard Arlong's name." Nami said.

"WE'RE SORRY ARTEMIS!!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"Besides we're going to help cream that Perseus guy." Luffy cheered.

My eyes shot open like a kid's candy store. Tears of joy went down my face.

"Really?" I said star struck

"Yep, nobody messes with a young lady and gets away with it." Sanji said confidently.

Sanji put his arm aroundly me protectively. I looked and blushed. His height was greatly larger than mine. His body was so warm that butterflies were forming in my stomach. I didn't care though.

I was glad to find out that Perseus would meet his end.


	3. Welcome to Athena Village

I was so happy that I couldn't stand it. I knew the man that took everything I had was going down. But the bad part is that Perseus was going to another island to go on killing spree. Only his guards we're here for now. That doesn't mean that we can't take down his guards and headquarters .

Though I had to hide the ship before Daichi, one of his guards, came to patrol the beach for intruders. I knew where to hide it though, in a secret cave.

"Who's the navigator here? We need to hide this ship from one of Perseus' gang. You can all stay in my house in Athena Village." I ordered.

Nami raised her hand. She then gave me the hand sign to follow her.

We ended up in the room that we steer. It was weird that they didn't have a steering wheel. They just had a helm.

"Point me in the direction and I'll get us there safe and sound. No need to worry, I'm the best there is." Nami assured.

I saw the cave and it was to the right of us. So I pointed my hand to the right. She started to direct the ship then.

Nami said that she WAS going to get us there safe and sound. She didn't though.... We were moving side to side. It felt like an earthquake was hitting the boat. I had to grab onto the table in that room. She wasn't the person for this job.

"Nami! I thought you said that I don't need to worry!!" I yelled as she rocked the boat.

She then took a sharp turn. The table I was latching myself onto flipped over and so did I. The small coffee table wasn't that heavy though. Over the small table on me I found out that every other straw hat was yelling something. It sounded like this, "Nami you idiot!! You don't know how to steer! You just know which way to navigate, Robin steers us!!"

"Don't worry! EEP!" Nami cried out.

I raced to the window to see that she was heading straight for the wall of the cave, not even going in the cave at all.

I ran and pushed Nami gently out of the way. I took control of the helm. I forced the helm to go to the left. We then got out of the path that would lead us to the wall. We then got in the cave with no problem. Guess I should be the one that steers for them.

Nami and I walked out on the deck where everybody was spread out across the ship. Luffy was hanging on the sheep in the front of the boat which all his life. Usopp was in the crow's nest holding onto it like Luffy was. Sanji was hanging onto the beam that lead up to the Crow's nest. Zoro was hanging on the side of the boat while Chopper was hanging onto Zoro's leg. Robin had like 6 hands out hanging on the other side of the boat. Each one of them gave Nami a death glare.

"Ok guys don't keep on blaming Nami. We're here just follow me." I said defending Nami.

"Still, she's not allowed to steer the boat ever again." Usopp muttered.

Nami gave Usopp the death look even to Sanji who was thinking the same thing.

"SORRY NAMI-SWAN!!" Sanji yelled.

Nami still flicked him on the head.

"Come on guys we need to get in the village." Zoro-nii barked.

I then hopped off the boat. I went out the back entrance of the cave which led into Athena Village on Helios Island.

The road was all dirt, we were too poor for roads made of cement. All the females of the village were hiding from us. Mostly all of them went back into there small houses about the size of farm houses. The girls were all scared of Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro-nii. All of them were frightened because Perseus treated them the same way he did with me.

"Artemis why are the girls acting like we're zombies?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I didn't even say mellorine, well yet." Sanji laughed.

I smirked. They should know.

I looked back at Chopper and Robin. They looked down with grivance as they knew why the girls were fleeing, the painful reason.

"Can we just let it go?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I agree." Chopper said.

The rest of the way it was quiet. Once in awhile Luffy would burst out of no where with his randomness. Usopp would keep tripping over rocks. Sanji would run up to a girl but they would run away from him. I laughed at these attempts. Nami and Robin would do the same.

After awhile of walking we finally got to my house. It was pretty small. It only had one kitchen/dining room, bedroom, bathroom, and living room. It would do though. To me it had to the best spot though since it was located next to Dr. Tamaki, who was the one who saved me.

"Here we are! Make your self at home." I stated

Each of them were taking a look around my one level house. I knew it was small but that's all I could afford.

"Hey Artemis. Who are those little girls?" Usopp asked.

I peered out the window. It was Hitomi and Haruhi Tamaki, the granddaughters of Dr. Tamaki.

"Who are they?" Sanji asked.

"They're Dr. Tamaki's grandkids, Hitomi and Haruhi. They always want to come over here since Dr. Tamaki is always at work and Perseus killed their parents." I said as I let the kids come in.

I was then tackled with hugs. I heard them crying in my shirt. I looked down and saw tears were covering their faces.

"Nee-chan, Perseus took grandpa away with him. He's going to Arabasta to kill him and the land's Princess Vivi and King Cobra...." Hitomi cried.

"He also wants to expand his empire to Arabasta and to do that he's forcing some old Baroque Work agents and some of his guards. The worst thing is that.... that...." Haruhi muttered.

THAT! THAT! WHAT IS THE WORST THING!!!

"Is what!!" Zoro-nii, Sanji, and I yelled.

"Is that he wants Artemis-nee dead or alive!!" They both cried.

I stood there frozen with fear. Why the heck would Perseus want me? He mustn't want me that bad because he said DEAD or alive. Still though, I feel like I'm over looking something, something very important.

"Damn. We were just there and we left only to be attacked by some pirates who chased us here out of the Grand Line. Those were the pirates who almost killed you, so Artemis you should stay here. You need to be safe." Zoro

That's when I bit my lower lip with anger. Nobody ever tells me to stay behind. Nobody ever says that even if it is Zoro-nii. I love him but he doesn't tell me what to do.

"Hitomi, Haruhi go and stay at your neighbors for the time being. They'll protect you guys. As for me, I'm going to Perseus. Make sure you tell everybody this: for Helios Island and Athena Village, I will stop him." I said boldly.

They nodded and rushed out of my house. I went solemnly in the kitchen and brought out my leftover chicken since I have no idea if we'll have enough food on the way there. Also in the kitchen were my regular arrows and my Artemis Arrows.

My Artemis Arrows were special. They were completely silver and I held one for each Olympian God even Hades and Dionysus. I would ask for the god's power and their power would show as I strike and their name would appear in Greek on the arrow. I could never lose an arrow either since it will come back to me after I've won the battle or the battle is over.

"What are you doing?!" Everybody but Robin, Luffy, and Nami screamed.

Nami then came up to my aid along with Robin and Luffy.

"She needs to finish buisness." Nami said agreeing with me.

"This is more of her battle then ours." Robin said.

"Now come on everybody! Let's get back to Going Merry!!" Luffy yelled as he exited the house.

Everyone followed him. Though I had to turn him to the left since he went right by accident. I still trailed behind thinking about what those girls said to me about Perseus. Why in the world would he want me dead or alive??

"Hey you've got guts. Not a lot of people can stand up to Zoro like that." I heard somebody's voice say.

I looked and saw the voice came from Sanji.

"Thanks but nobody tells me what to d-" I started.

"Artemis Roronoa!! You are under custody of Master Perseus Inori of the Helios Island. I here by order you to come with us!!" Daichi, one of Perseus' guards boomed at me.

Sanji and Zoro then got in front of me. Zoro tied his bandana around his head and got one sword out. Sanji got in a kicking stance. Nami got a Clima Tact out and Robin got her hands out (about 4 more sets of them). Chopper transformed into a human beast hybrid and Luffy got a fist ready.

I stepped in front of all of them though.

"Guys let me show you the power of Artemis Archery and the Usa Usa no Mi." I said while smirking and taking out an Artemis Arrow.


	4. True Powers

"Artemis Roronoa this is your last warning. If you do not drop the arrow and come with us, I will order a bounty on your he-" Daichi started.

"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled annoyed.

I mouthed a thank you at Sanji. I then got my arrow ready.

"Guardian Zeus, lend me your powers! Bring down the pain! Bring down the thunder! Send me the LIGHTNING!!" I began

My arrow then had electricity running through it. I released my arrow as it struck Daichi in the shoulder.

"DIRECT HIT!!" Usopp cheered.

"Don't get too excited, Look." Zoro pointed out.

I saw Daichi running towards me with the arrow still in him. Out of reflex, I morphed into my Bunny state. I don't know why I did that. That makes me much more vulnerable for attack.

"Crap....." I muttered.

I tried hopping back to the others since I'm not that good at morphing back into human form that much. I did know how to attack though. Trust me with living in a hectic place like Helios Island, you know how to defend yourself pretty well. I did especially when somebody tried to pick on Hitomi and Haruhi.

Before I could attack though, Daichi picked me up by the ear. Perfect is all I have to say even though it hurt like hell.

"ARTEMIS!" Sanji yelled.

"Usa Usa no Human Bunny Stomp!"

I kicked Daichi in the face with all my force but the best part was this: as I was lifting my leg, I was getting more power as my leg and the rest of me turned human again. This knocked Daichi to the ground in pain. He was still conciscious though.

"Guardian Dionysus lend me your powers! Bring down the pain! Bring down the celebration! Send me the vineyards!"

I sent another silver arrow into the other shoulder of Daichi. Once it hit him, vines from the ground tied him down. Thanks Dionysus!

"Hurry before more people show up!" Nami yelled

I hurried along with the others. Usopp threw down the ladder. I was climbing up the rope ladder but I then noticed that Sanji was still over at Daichi. He had the most disgusted face I've ever seen. I then remember how he said something about hurting someone that doesn't treat me right or something like that.

"Sanji! There is No time for this!! We have to save Arabasta and Dr. Tamaki!!" I yelled on board.

"Fine!" Sanji yelled annoyed.

He then climbed aboard Going Merry. Nami was yelling orders outloud. Zoro hoisted the anchors and we set sail. We got off Helios Island and set sail for the Grand Line. I'm just so relieved that I can never go back to that place ever again. I also want to go to the Grand Line for my own ambition.

"Why did you guys want to go to the Grand Line before?" I asked him.

"You know as well as I do that I want to be the best swordsman. The pirates in the Grand Line are a good workout for that." Zoro-nii told me

"I'm looking for Gold Rogers Treasure. Why you asking? Do you want to go to the Grand Line with us?" Luffy said.

Usopp then hit Luffy on the head annoyed. He then scoffed.

"LUFFY! She's already going to the Grand Line with us, to save that Dr. Tamaki and the rest of Arabasta! IDIOT!" Usopp yelled.

I laughed at them. They remind me of Hitomi and Haruhi a lot. That'll be good since I think of them as a little sisters.

"Calm down. I think he might mean do I dream of going there. And yes I do dream of going there to find the Olympus Tower." I told them.

Their faces had question marks all over.

"What's that?" Sanji and Chopper asked.

"It's the ancient tower where many believe they saw the Greek Gods and Goddesses themselves. It's my dream of finding it since it holds many secrets about the earth's past, present, and future. Imagine finding a place like that……" I said dreamily.

I could see all of them thinking. I just keep getting Goosebumps just thinking about that paradise. Perseus was the person that told me about though he said it's just a myth. I don't care what he or anybody else says. I know that the Olympus Tower is real.

"Artemis-san isn't that place a myth though? Even most historians think that it's just plain fiction." Robin said to me.

"Believe what others think. I know that tower exists. I'll find it!" I said annoyed.

***FLASHBACK****

I was a little six year old reading my books. I was reading this GIANT book full of Greek Myths while Zoro-nii and Kuina-chan were sword fighting. One myth that caught my eye was the Olympus Tower. It said that when visiting earth, Greek Gods reside there. It's also this big library full of stuff about earth's past, present and future.

"Kuina-chan! Zoro-nii! Look at this!!" I yelled.

"What is it Artemis-chan?" Kuina asked.

I showed her the picture of the Olympus Tower. I knew Kuina-chan would believe it existed.

"Um you know that place is just fake? That place doesn't exist." Zoro-nii said.

***END FLASHBACK***

Sanji then came up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. I couldn't help but blush when I did. I mean he was smiling down on me. His smile was full of warmth and hope.

"If you say it exists it does. I got laughed at too for thinking a mystic place did exist. I never gave up that it existed, even till this day. I know that the All Blue is somewhere in the Grand Line. If the All Blue is out there that means the Olympus Tower is too." Sanji said boldly.

"Sanji-kun……….." I said bewildered.

He was the only person that said that the Olympus Tower did exist. Now I can't wait to go to the Grand Line!!!!!!!!

(YES I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON QUIZILLA THAT I HAVE TO UPDATE WITH LIKE A LOT OF STORIES!!!!)


End file.
